Costumes
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: cute little story about Drew and May as kids. inspired by this cute little pic of them and i just had to write this!


Costumes

**This story was inspired by a cute picture. I don't remember who made it but it is so cute.**

**Drew and May seemed about 4 in the pic so that's how old I'll make them.**

"Mommy! Can we please bring May?" Drew asked his mom, looking up at her with shining emerald eyes. She sighed, he was too cute in his little baggy Roselia costume.

"Oh, alright. Let's go get her." Rose said and Drew jumped up from his seat and ran to the door.

"Come on then mommy!" he called and she grabbed her purse and they were off to the neighbors. After Drew knocked on the Maple's door and a young woman with curly pigtails answered.

"Oh, Drew, Rose! What a pleasant surprise! And look at how cute you are as a Roselia, Drew!" she said giggling.

"Mommy! Who's there?" a soft voice called out and a girl with brown hair dressed in a cute Eevee costume came out of the kitchen. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Dew!" she called running up to him and hugging him tightly. He chuckled at her mistake of his name.

"Drew wanted to see if May would come with us to the park." Rose said and Caroline looked to her little daughter.

"Sure, May do you wanna go with them to the park?" she asked and May nodded fiercely. Caroline giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm. They waved bye to Caroline and went on their way. May skipped down the sidewalk humming until Drew pulled her away from a pole when she almost crashed into it. He scooped her into his arms and ran to his mom who was ahead of them.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got a Eevee!" he called and Rose looked back. She giggled when she saw it was just May.

"Well, that's a cute little Eevee, huh?" she said and Drew nodded.

"The cutest!" he said and May giggled.

"Young love, so cute." Rose said, not knowing she said it out loud.

"What's love?" May asked and Rose smiled at her.

"Love is when you want to make a certain person happy, be with them forever, when you like them a lot." She said and May cocked her head.

"Well, I like Drew a lot so does that mean I love him?" May asked and Rose giggled.

"Maybe, who knows?" they arrived at the park and May flew from Drew's arms, running around with her arms spread out to the sides, giggling. Rose walked over to a bench near them and talked with another mom. May ran into a big kid and fell on her bottom. The kid sneered at her.

"Oh look, a little girl who thinks she can just bump into me. Ha, an Eevee? Wimpy." The kid said and May's eyes started tearing up. "Well, are you gonna say something little girl?" he sneered and she sobbed. "Look, I made her cry." Drew heard her and ran over, kneeling next to her. She looked up at him.

"Dew!" she called, still crying. He hugged her and glared at the big mean kid.

"Oh, look, Eevee's got a Roselia boyfriend! Don't you know that is a no-no?" the kid asked venomously.

"Shut up! You're a big meanie! Making a little girl cry is not nice!" Drew yelled after May sobbed louder.

"I don't care what you say, little boy! Roselia fits you though, it's girly and has feelings like you!" Drew glared and brought May over to Rose.

"Mommy! Some big meanie hurt May's feelings and called me girly!" Drew said angrily to his mother. She looked at them and a frown took over her smile when she saw little May's tear-stained face. She pulled them both on her lap and hugged them tightly.

"You'll be fine. You're not hurt, are you?" Rose asked and both of them shook their heads. Tears were still running down May's face and Drew wanted to see her happy so he wiggled his fingers on her tummy. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Drew, stop torturing the poor girl." Rose scolded playfully and Drew looked up at his mom.

"But mommy! It made her happy!" he whined, having already stopped.

"Just because she's smiling and giggling doesn't mean she likes that." Rose said. May giggled and Drew smiled. "Now why don't you go play?" Rose said and they nodded, jumping off her lap and running over to the swings. Drew swung easily but May had more trouble. He noticed and got off his swing and started pushing her while she giggled and squealed happily.

"Higher Dew, higher!" she called and he pushed harder. He pushed a little too hard at one point and it sent her off the swing on the ground. Drew gasped and scrambled over to her, hugging her closely as she rubbed at a scrape on her leg. "I think that was a little too high, Dew." She said and he smiled at her, kissing his hand and laying it on her scrape. She cocked her head at his and he shrugged.

"Something mommy did when I got hurt." He said and she smiled. They got up and she touched him.

"TAG!" she called, running away from him as he laughed and started chasing her. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"Gotcha!" he said and she giggled. Soon Rose called them over and told them it was time to go. Drew scooped her up again. "Mommy! I got my Eevee back!" he called running after his mom.

"Dew! I can walk!" May whined and Drew laughed. "Dew!" she whined again and he sighed and put her down. She grabbed his hand to make him happy and started skipping, pulling him with her.

"Mommy, can May stay with us tonight?" Drew asked and Rose sighed.

"If she wants to and if her mom agrees." Rose said and May squealed. They arrived at May's house and knocked on the door when Caroline opened up.

"Oh hello! May, did you have fun?" May nodded happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"Can I stay at Dew's tonight, mommy?" she asked and Caroline smiled.

"As long as it's okay with Rose." Caroline said looking over at Rose.

"Of course it is! We love May as if she were our own!" she said and Drew nodded.

"Yeah, we love May!" he said hugging her tightly. Caroline giggled.

"Okay, grab some Pj's and an outfit for tomorrow May." She said and May raced upstairs with Drew being pulled behind her since she still had his hand. Rose and Caroline sighed.

"Young love." They said simultaneously. May and Drew were currently in May's red room and Drew looked in May's big closet seeing a lot of Eevee outfits so he picked on off the hanger by his tippy toes. May was sitting on his bed waiting for him when he came out.

"That's thing's huge!" he said pointing at the closet. May giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, thank you Dew!" she said taking the outfit from him and putting it in her bag. She walked over to the door and Drew stayed.

"Don't you need some Pj's ?" he asked and May shook her head.

"Already got them." She said patting her bag. They raced downstairs and stopped at the door. She kissed her mom bye and they went over to Drew's house where Rose started setting up the living room for them. They sat on the couch and started watching TV. They watched 'The Amazing World of Gumball' until Rose said she was done. They smoothed out the blankets and continued to watch as Gumball got hit many times. May giggled whenever something funny came on. Drew smiled and kissed her cheek as she cocked her head for the third time that day.

"Mommy does that to daddy all the time." He said and she smiled and kissed his cheek back as they watched the TV intently, forgetting Rose was in there. She smiled when they did that and thought, 'Young love'. May and Drew went to change into their Pj's and came out. Drew was waiting for May since he was already in his Absol pajamas and put the hood over his head. May came out and Drew smiled at her pajamas.

She was dressed all out in a Skitty costume.


End file.
